Last Minute
by KawaiiMangaMermaid
Summary: After dumping Tadase, Amu and Ikuto are acting strangely. A wedding adds to the mix but will Amu get a date for the prom in time? Some last minute choices effect it all. R&R please! Amuto. Slight RimaHiko and KuTau. Tadamu lovers... BEWARE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N

i know i haven't updated in a while but here it is, my new amuto story. I got the inspiration from the story " Dancing with the cat" hope you enjoy

Ages

amu-15

yaya-14

kairi-13

tadase-15

ikuto-17

utau-16

kukai-16

rima-15

najihiko-15

later character ages will be added

"Rima-tan!, Amu-chi!" Yaya's screech echoed through the halls. I had to cover my ears to stop myself going deaf.

"Amu! Make it stop~desu" Su.  
"AHHHHHHH!" Ran.  
"….Again..?" Miki.  
"what is it Yaya-san?" Rima asked looking very PO'ed  
" Are you going to the prom with someone."  
" What prom?" Iasked very confused. Rima and Yaya face palmed.  
"You haven't heard? It's like the biggest thing right now. Posters everywhere. It's rude not to go with someone. Yaya's going with Kairi!" Yaya smiled  
"third person." me and Rima chimed.  
" Yeah I'm goin with…" Rima trailed of blushing.  
"Is it a certain cross-dresser we know?" I asked smirking.  
"Amu!" Rima flushed screaming.  
"You didn't deny it." Yaya sang. Rima started chasing Yaya around and was screaming her head of. Nakaido sensei came in right when we needed him.  
" Everybody, sit down. I have and announcement to make, I'm getting married."  
"Sango-san!" I yelled to the class.  
"Himamori!" he said blushing .  
" it's Hinamori!" I yelled back.  
"isn't Sango the one that got kicked out of Easter." one person said.  
"Yeah, shes Hoshina Utau's manager" another said back.  
" Quieten down class, I have some invitations to give out.  
Mashiro-san  
Fujisaki-san  
Yuiki-san  
Hinamori-san."

"why isn't Tadase-sama going?" one girl asked.  
" Yeah if the Hinamori bitch is going then he should keep her company." another backed up.  
I'm used to this by now. When I dumped Tadase all the girls hated me. The reason was because of a so called cat.

A/N

Hope you like it. Plz R&R!


	2. Memories

A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had complications with my computer and had test at school. Hope you enjoy the chapter! X3

FLASHBACK

"Ikuto what are you doing in my bed…." I started clenching a fist.  
"Yo"  
"..Again…?!" I finished while throwing, via punch, him and the manga he was reading of the bed.  
"Ow…, anyway, are you sure dating Tadase is the right thing?" he asked rubbing his head.  
"H-how do you know?" I replied sounding quite affended.  
"He is the one that calls me "Ikuto nii-san" you know" It seems the bump I gave him really didn't phase him. I thought about this for a moment.  
" …. Ikuto…."  
"Geez you're so easy to mess with." he replied chuckling. We sat there for a while. It was then in realised what he was wearing: a black hoodie and grey t-shit with a cross neclace. Black flare pants an dark blue vans.  
"anyway, are you sure Tadase is right? I mean no fights or anything?"  
" well….." I started thinking. Ikuto was right I mean-  
" Told ya' Ikuto~nya!" yoru stated.  
" Wait! You didn't let me finish! Sure we've had fights, mainly over the fact the guardians disbanded and we're nearly in high school… h-h also said.. Said" I started breaking down crying "Said it was my fault…. My fault Keseki went back into his egg!" The room went silent after my rant. Luckily my parents and sister were out at a Hoshina Utau concert. Ikuto and Yoru looked at me with sympathetic eyes. I ran into his arms, he stiffed but soon relaxed as my body melded against his.

"Shh…. Don't cry, I'm here…." he soothed, stroking my head. He rocked back and forth as he cradled me. M fist clenched as I grabbed the back of his shirt. I looked up at eyes full of understanding and pity,while, my own filled with tears, claimed betrayal and sadness.  
"Arigato…" I said. He just smiled.

End of school  
"Ne, Amu?" my pink chara asked.  
" yes, Ran?"  
" C-could I please visit Daichi today?"  
"Of course." lately my charas have been getting boyfriends, sure I'm happy for them, but when small chibis that live in eggs can get boyfriends and you can't, trust me it's depressing. Her are the couples:

Suu is going out with Mashashi  
Ran is trying to make a move with Daichi  
Dia's with Rhythm

I know this is selfish but it makes me feel better that mikis still singe after the Tadagay( A/N yes I get to make amu say his name like this!X3) incident.  
" How are you going to go to the prom without a date~desu"Su snaps me back into reality  
"… I'm not…"  
I'm still as touchy as ever.

R&R


	3. Dress shopping with Ikuto?

A/N: 'kay, guys I'd like to thank you for your continued support. I won't be able to update 'cus I'm going on holiday to France for the whole half term. I want to know if I should start character conversations in the author's note. PM me about your opinion.

On with the chapter.

KawaiiMangaMermaid

"Mama, I've been invited to a wedding so I'll be goin' shopping." I called out before closing the door. I'm going dress shopping in my favourite outfit at the moment:

A black Goth Lolita dress with a silver belt. The buckle had a cross on it, silver chocker and silver and black chain, charm bracelets. And…. You guessed it, another black and silver thing. It was my signature X-Clip which secured my topknot.

As I get to the mall someone calls my name, _I'm imagining just imagining_ so I ignore it. Someone shouts again and I almost immediately recognise it, remember almost.

"You stalking me or something" I asked in my 'cool 'n' spicy' voice, my mask slipping on. The bluenette just chuckled.

"How did you know Amu-_koi_" he said emphasising the honorific." So you're going dress shopping?"

"….." I stare at him for a while "so you are stalking me then."

"No my Amu, I am physic. That and your walking to a shop that sign is 'Wedding Supplies'." He replied his signature smirk dancing on his lips. ( A/N: Soz computers acting up so goes on random lines.)

"Well Amu-koi since I'm here why don't we go shopping together." He asked, still smirking.

"Fine." I humphed. As we walked into the store the girl at the counter perked up.

"Hi. Going shopping for _someone_?" she glared at me "I can show you round if you want" she came round from the back of the counter and went up to him. Wrapping her arm around him, he pushed her away.

"Sorry, but _I'm_ not the one buying anything_, she_ is." At the she, he pointed to me. She scowled.

" Fi-" she was cut off by the shop owner.

"Sorry about Suki_.(I got the name from a fic I'm reading"For his Sake" its great! I do not own her!)_ She is a _bit_ too enthusiastic about her men. You guys are so cute together." She pushed Suki away.

"Carry on shopping with your girlfriend!"

"We're just friends!" We yelled at the same time, waving our hands. I ended the conversation by going through the dress rack…. Wait a minute ago he was teasing me. Hmmmm….

" This is so beautiful!" I held up a white dress with a ribboned neckline and matching red, blue, yellow, green hairclip. The gloves were elbow length and had a zigzagged edge. The boots that came with it were white with gold bows that matched the ones on the dress. (SPOILER: Amulet Fortune's dress just less puffy and more like a bridesmaid dress than a wedding dress).

"Ikuto, ne Ikuto, how do think it looks?" I asked acting like a five-year-old in a candy store.

"It's fine" he replied not even looking. He pushed me in the area in the changing room. "Try it on."

I closed the curtain behind me as I walked in. I slipped on the dress, which fit snuggly may I add, and adjusted the hairclip in my hair. I walked out bashfully.

Ikuto's breath hitched in his throat.

"Oh, do I look bad? I'll go cha-" I started but Ikuto grabbed my hand.

"No, you l-look a-a-amazing." Omg….Ikuto. Stammered. This is getting stranger, first he doesn't tease me, then he stutters and says I look amazing…. Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Brian overload!

"Okay, we'll take it." Ikuto said after a few moments of silence. He went up to the counter and pulled out his wallet.

"Wait, _we_? And _I'm_ paying. I ran up to him still in the dress and tried to make him budge. He didn't

"I'm paying and that's final, now go get changed back into your clothes." He pushed me into the changing room and closed the curtain. I slipped of the dress after several comments, protests and dark looks.

"Hey, Amu, can I have the dr-"he was cut off my scream. He had walked in on me in my bra and knickers, pulling on my Lolita dress.

"Get, OUT! Hentai!" I threw a shoe at him. My heart was beating fast and I was breathing heavily. Why did he do that? I can give him the dress; he doesn't need to barge in on me!

**On the way home**

The walk was awkward as we hadn't talked at all since the 'peeping' incident. As I get to my door he walks away.

"Wait! I mean please wait…. Thanks… for today, the dress is beautiful." I knock on my door and he disappears. As I walk in I'm bombarded with question, mainly from my charas.

"How did it go~desu?"

"Was that Ikuto?"

"Sho-pping, sho-pping, A-mu-chan."

"Good for you Amu-chan, Ikuto's good for you."

You can guess who the speakers were.

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter, I won't be able to update for a while 'cus it's the holidays and I'm going to France. Any advice would be helpful as I've got serious writers block. No-one reads the nots anyway…X3…=^-^=.

R&R!

V


End file.
